This invention generally relates to card games and more particularly to systems and methods for playing a card match game to challenge user speed and cognitive skills in identifying missing objects.
Generally, known card games include a deck of cards with various designs and objectives such as, but not limited to, trivia, education, entertainment, and concentration. Some known card games also include additional game pieces such as, but not limited to, a timer, dice, and a board. At least some known card games operate as learning tools in attempts to develop user cognitive skills by training user eyes and brain to recognize, analyze, and identify objects users encounter. More specifically, some known card games have been developed in attempts to train user eyes and brain to identify only objects that are present. For example, some known card games focus on identifying objects that are present by instructing players to match colors, numbers, and/or number sequences to win the game.
At least some known card games have also been developed in attempts to train the eyes and brain to identify missing objects. Such known card games also attempt to develop user cognitive skills. Generally, known card games that focus on identifying present objects and/or identifying missing objects are complex, age restrictive, difficult to learn, difficult to play, and/or inconvenient for travel.